Love at First sight
by TrueJonasFan
Summary: This is a story that I thought up one day at school. Being a BIG Jonas Brothers fan it has the Jonas Brothers in it. Where I left off is as far as I have gotten. If You want more let me know cuz I am in the process of writing more.


Love at First Sight

By: Stephanie Morton

I would like to dedicate this to my friends and to the Jonas Brothers

© Stephanie Morton 2008

List of Characters

Stephanie - S

Nicholas (Nick) Jonas - N

Denise Jonas - D

Paul Jonas Sr. - P

Stephanie's Mom - M

Stephanie's Dad - Q

Paul (Kevin) Jonas Jr. - K

Joseph (Joe) Jonas - J

Frankie Jonas - F

Andrew - A

Lauren - L

Allison - R

Bridget - B

Alison - W

Danielle Deleasa - DD

Lina - O

Veronica - V

Candice - I

Aubrey - X

Announcer - Z

Principal - T

Doctor - H

Nurse Nancy - AA

Rob (bodyguard) - RR

Ryan - Y

Edwin - E

Caspian - C

Aaron - G

Little Girl - U

Camilla Belle - CB

Saturday, March 29, 2008

11:50 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

S: MOM!

M: What?

S: Tickets go on sale in 10 minutes.

M: Well I'll get my stuff.

S: K.

[10 minutes pass]

S: Mom its open!

M: I'm coming!

[M gets on the computer]

M: Well Steph the only tickets that are left are lawn seats.

S: You sure?

M: Positive.

S: Well at least I'll be there. Go ahead and get them!

M: You sure?

S: Yup! I don't want them to sell out, or then I'm not able to go at all.

M: K!

Saturday, July 5, 2008

5:00 p.m. DTE Energy Music Theater Clarkston, MI

[S, M, L, A sit in front row of lawn seats]

S: I can't believe I am actually at a Jonas Brothers concert! I just wish our seats were a little closer.

M: Well at least you're here.

S: I know!

7:00 p.m. DTE Energy Music Theater Clarkston, MI

Z: I now would like to present the Jonas Brothers.

All: AHHH!

N, J, K: Hello Detroit!

8:00 p.m. DTE Energy Music Theater Clarkston, MI

J: Something special we are doing on the Burning Up tour is that we are going out into the audience and picking three big fans to sing with us in the song, "Lovebug".

S: I hope I get picked! But I'm not sure I will because we are so far out in the audience.

M: Keep your hopes up!

S: Kay!

[N gets closer to the lawn seats]

S: Oh My God! Mom, Mom its Nick he is right there and he is coming this way! Oh My God!

[N spots S and stares for a minute]

N: Hi there.

[S can't her eyes off of N]

S: H…H…I...I

N: What is your name?

S: Stephanie.

N: Would you like to come up with me?

S: Yes I would love that!

M: GO Steph!

[M nudges S] [N holds S hand as they walk up onto the stage] [J and K also have a girl each and they bring them up on stage also]

N: Detroit I would like to introduce you to Stephanie!

J: Who wants to hear my favorite song?  
All: AHHHHH!

K: Okay girls you can go sing with any one us you like.

S: Ok…a…y!

[S walks over to N]

N: Just breathe Stephanie.

S: I'm sorry I never thought something this cute I mean cool could happen to me.

[N snickers]

N: Well just breathe and let's sing.

[Lovebug play][S sings with N][Security brings the families of the three girls up to the front row]

[While the song is in instrumental] S: This is so awesome Nick!

N: I know I am loving this more than I thought I would! You have a very good voice.

S: Thank you. So do you!

[Song ends]

J: Let's give it up for our new friend, Stephanie!

All: OOOOO!

N: Stephanie here is a backstage pass, promise me you will come backstage after the concert!

S: Promise!

[N walks S down to her new seat holding her hand][S blushes][K and J take their girls down to their seats also and give them passes]

9:30 p.m. DTE Energy Music Theater Clarkston, MI

K: Well this is our last song.

J: Goodnight everyone.

[Burnin' Up plays]

9:45 p.m. Backstage of DTE Energy Music Theater Clarkston, MI

[S walks backstage with M, L, A to meet N][D, P, F stops M, L, A and starts talking]

N: Hi Stephanie.

S: Where are the other girls?

N: You just missed them.

S: Oh. Where are your brothers?

N: Getting ready to go out.

S: Go out where?

N: Party. My parents don't allow me to go to parties.

S: Jeez, that must suck.

N: Nope not really. My parents are just trying to treat me and my brothers like normal kids. And I completely agree with them.

S: Cool! I know this might be a little personal but do you believe in love at first sight?  
N: I definitely do now.

S: Oh my god. Do you mean…you…

N: Yes Stephanie I think I might love you. I know you probably know all about me, but what can I find out about you. Let's go into here.

[S and N walk into N dressing room holding hands]

S: Well my last name is Morton. My birthday is April 7 and I am 16. I live in a town near the Ohio and Michigan border called Adrian. I am a very big tennis player and a neat freak. I have a little sister who is 14 and a little brother who is almost 8.

N: Wow! Do you know how much we really have in common?  
S: My thought exactly.

N: You're pretty!

S: That line is from your guest appearance on Hannah Montana.

N: Hey wait. Let's just pretend right now that I am not a famous singer or actor.

S: Ok. So you really like me?  
N: Yes. And you really like me from who I am? Not for the fame and money?  
S: Yes. The first thing I look in a guy is his eyes then what he is like underneath.

N: Oh my god so do I. I only met you 2 hours ago and I feel like I have known you forever.

S: Me Too!

[N and S talk for another hour]

N: Would you like to meet the rest of my family?  
S: Only if you meet mine!

N: Okay!

[N and S walk out of the dressing room holding hands][S spots M, L, A]

S: Hey there is my mom and siblings.

N: Yeah they are talking to my parents and my little brothers. I don't want to be rude but where is your Dad?  
S: He is at the hotel. No offense but you guys are not exactly his kind of music.

N: It's okay. Mom, Dad, Frankie this is Stephanie.

S: Hi nice to meet you!

[S shakes D, P, F hands]

S: Mom, Lauren, Andrew this is Nick.

N: Nice to meet you.

[N shakes M, L, A hands]

M: Steph I'm very sorry but we better start heading back to the hotel.

S: MOM! Why now?

M: It's late.

S: It's only 12.

M: My point exactly Andrew and Lauren are tired.

S: FINE! First, can I say goodbye?

M: I guess.

S: I'm sorry Nick.

N: Its okay! Hey, what hotel are you staying at?

S: The Hilton on Central.

N: No way so am I!

S: Really, I expected you to stay at a more upper class hotel.

N: Nope! We stay at a hotel that is close to the theater and that had good security! Mrs. Morton can Stephanie go back to the hotel with me?

M: That is very nice of you Nick. Do you want to Steph?

S: Mom? Yes!

M: Fine I guess will be fine. Your father won't be happy but anyways here is a card to the room. Please be in the room by 2.

[M gives S the card]

S: Okay! Thank you!

M: Nice meeting all of you.

S: Bye mom!

[M, L, A leaves]

N: Would you like to go get something to eat?

S: Sure, but where? Everything is closed.

N: Not Burger King!

S: That is my favorite fast food restaurant!

N: Mine too! Well after In-n-Out!

[S laughs]

S: Awesome lets go.

N: Dad will you drive Stephanie and I to BK?  
P: Sure go get ready Nick.

M: Steph. Wait is it okay that I call you that?

N: Sure that is perfect!

S: Ok well just stay right here. I will be right back.

S: Ok I will be waiting.

Sunday, July 6, 2008

12:45 a.m. Burger King Clarkston, MI

S: Well this isn't what I expected for my first date.

N: Well…

S: It's not what I expected because it is better that what I expected.  
N: What do you want? You can get anything!

S: All I will have is a fry and a Sprite.

N: You sure?

S: Yeah

N: Well let's go sit down while my dad orders.

[S and N holds hands as they sit in a booth next to each other]

N: Do you think we are taking this too fast?

S: I don't know. What do you think?

N: No, because I feel like we are meant to be. But I was just wondering because I have the tendency to take relationships fast sometimes.

S: Me too.

1:15 a.m. Hilton Hotel Jonas's Room Clarkston, MI

S: I don't want to go yet.

N: I don't want you parents to bite my head off after our first date.

S: Yeah I know. Well, will I ever get to see or talk to you again?

N: I really like you.

S: I really like you too.

N: Can I give you my email and phone number?

S: Sure!

N: Well you have to promise me and my family that you will not hand my personal info.

S: I promise. But why would I?  
N: I don't know. I just want to make sure.

S: I promise. I guess we also have to keep our relationship quiet.

N: Yes considering the press. We don't have to unless you want your life never to be the same again.

S: Well for now we will. Okay?

N: I don't care what we do.

S: You promise me you won't tell the press?

N: This is my promise.

[N kisses S]

S: Can I have another promise?  
[S kisses N]

N: You're the best!

S: And your not?

N: We better get you back.

S: Yeah we should.

[N and S exchanges phone numbers and emails][N and S walk to S's room holding hands]

1:45 a.m. Hilton Hotel Clarkston, MI

S: Here we are.

N: Talk to you tomorrow?

S: Duh!

N: Love you.

[N kisses S]

S: I love you too. [S blushes]

[S goes in her room][N goes back to his room][M, Q still awake]

M: How did it go?

S: Would you be mad if I said that I now have a boyfriend?

Q: It depends. How does he treat you?

S: Perfect!

M: Well that is great! Get some sleep you have had a very long night!

S: Okay!

Tuesday, July 8, 2008

1:00 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

[Phone rings][S runs to get it]

S: Hello?

R: Hey Steph!

S: Oh. HI!

R: Were you expecting someone else?

S: No. So what's up?

R. Nothing. So how was the Jo Bro Concert?

S: Perfect! It was the best thing in the world!

R: I heard you got to go on stage.

S: How do you know?

R: It was on TV!

S: Oh My God! I was on TV with Nick!

R: Yup! You never took your eyes off of him.

S: Duh! He is the best!

R: Did you get to go backstage?

S: Ummmm….No.

R: Oh, darn. I bet that would be so cool!

S: Yeah I bet! Allison I am in…

R: What?

S: Never mind.

[S cell rings]

S: Hey I got to go. Someone is calling me on my cell. Talk to ya later?

R: Yeah sure!

[S hangs phone up][S answers cell]

N: Hello! Is there a sweet thang there?

S: Nick!

N: Hey what's up?

S: Nothing much. My best friend just called about the concert!

N: Did you tell here about us?  
S: No but I wanted to!

N: You can if you want to. But first think about the consequences.

S: Okay I will. My friend Allison said that the concert was on TV!

N: Yeah! You didn't know?

S: No. But seriously, I was on TV with you!

N: I really hope no one will expect anything!

S: They won't! I looked like a regular fan up there!

N: I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about me! I never took my eyes off of you!

S: Oh! Well I doubt anyone will expect anything!

N: Well I have to go! I have to shower and then I have a sound check.

S: K! Think of me!

N: Don't worry I will.  
[N and S hang the phone up][S calls R][R answers]

R: Hello?  
S: Hi Allison its Steph again!

R: Hey! So who called?

[S pauses, thinks, then sighs]

S: My boyfriend.

R: You're what? Do I know him? When did this happen?

S: Yes, you know of him but not personally. And it happen at the Jonas Brother Concert.

R: What is his name? Is he cute?

S: Yes he is very cute. But you may not believe when I tell you his name. His name is Nick Jonas.

R: HA HA! Yeah right Steph! Get out of your fantasy world!

S: I'm serious! I am going to come over to house and prove it to you!

R: Oh it's on!

[S and R hang up the phone][S drives to R house]

2:00 p.m. Allison's House Adrian, MI

[Doorbell rings][R answers the door]

R: So where is this mighty proof?

[S shows R her cell phone]

R: Your cell phone? That's the proof?

S: No the number I call is the proof!

[R has a puzzled look on][S dials N number][N answers his phone][S puts the phone on speaker]

N: Hello?

S: Hey, Nick its Steph.

N: Hey babe!

R: Ewwww!

S: Nick my best friend is here and doesn't believe we are dating.

N: Really? So Allison what can I do to prove it to you?

R: SING!

[N sings the beginning of a little bit longer][R mouth drops open in disbelief]

R: OMG! I am so sorry I should have believed you Steph! Nice to meet you Nick!

N: Nice to meet you too! Hey, Steph I really have to go my sound check now.

S: Oh, I am so sorry I forgot! Talk to ya later.

[S and N hang the phone up]

R: Oh My God! Tell me everything.  
S: Only you have to promise to keep this secret.

R: Of you and Nick? Why you could be famous?

S: I don't care about the fame! This relationship is going to be secret! Nick and I want to have a normal relationship for now. And plus I am not ready to deal with the press!

R: Oh!

S: So do you promise?

R: Yes I promise! So tell me all the dirt!

S: Well I got a backstage pass from Nick after we sang together! After the concert we talked for 2 hours and found out how much we have in common. Then we went to eat at Burger King. After that we went to the hotel and talked more. That's it!

R: Have you guys kissed?

S: Ummmm…YES! And they are the most amazing kisses ever! He is the best kisser!

R: I bet! You are so lucky! When do you get see him again?

S: September 16.

R: Wow! That is long time from now!

S: I know! But it's his birthday and at least we get to talk, text, and email everyday.

R: Have I mention how lucky you are! What is rest of his family like?

S: They are just like any other normal American Family.

R: Too bad I have to keep this secret.  
S: But you will keep the secret? Right?

R: Yes anything for you!

S: You wanna go to a movie?

R: Sure. Which one?

S: Kung Fu Panda!

R: You know me so well. Let's go.

[R and S leave to go to a movie]

Tuesday, September 16, 2008

3:00 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

[For 3 months S and N talk nonstop. S got a laptop for more privacy. After awhile they even got webcams. R kept the secret and everyone was happy]

[Doorbell rings][M answers the door][N walks in][M gets S][S sees N]

S: AHHH! Nick!

N: Hey Steph!

[S jumps into N arms]

M: I'll leave you two alone!

S: Let's go to my room Nick.

N: Okay.

[N and S go to S's room]

S: So how is my Birthday Boy?

N: Perfect now. Nice Room! Its all me!

S: Ha Ha. Thanks! What can you expect? I love you guys.

N: Ha Ha your right!

S: So, how long are you here for?

N: Only till 6 o'clock. I have to get back to New Jersey.

S: Where is rest of your family?

N: New Jersey. I am here by myself.

S: I missed you so much. Even though we talk everyday.

N: How was school?

S: School was school. You are lucky that you are home-schooled.

N: No not really. I wish I got to go to school with my friends and girlfriend.

S: Aww. Have I told you how much I love you?

N: Yeah! And I never get tired of it!

[N kisses S]

S: I have so much homework!

N: Really? What do you got?

S: I am not letting the Birthday Boy do his girlfriend's homework!

N: Fine! I'm am so happy tour is over.

S: Why didn't you enjoy it?

N: I did, tour is a blast! But after meeting you all I wanted to do is be with you. Plus, tour is very tiring and I miss my bed.

S: Oh I understand!

[M comes into S's bedroom]

M: Hey Nick! You staying for dinner?

N: Yes! What are we having?

M: Steak and Mashed Potatoes.

N: My favorite.

M: So I'm told.

[M leaves]

N: How is our secret keeping up?

S: Fine! Actually I was going to bring that up. How would you like to come to Sub Dub dance with me on December 6?

N: But that means everyone will know about us.

S: My point exactly! It will 6 months and I think I am ready.

N: Well I want to make you happy. But I really don't want this relationship to turn out like it did with Miley.

S: Me wither. So lets make sure it doesn't. So will you?

N: I ask my parents when I get home.

S: I love you so much.

[S kisses N]

N: Have I mention how amazing you look today.

S: No not yet but thanks! So have I mentioned how glad I am to get the Camp Rock DVD and your new CD?

N: Only a thousands times on the phone!

[S giggles]

S: Sorry!

N: I was wondering because only one person knows about us, can I meet her?

S: Yeah! I bet she'll like that!

[S calls R][R answers]

R: Hello?

S: Hey Allison, its Steph!

R: Hey Steph what's up?

S: Nothing much! I was wondering if you could come over to my house for a little while?

R: Yeah sure! But why?

S: I have a surprise for you! Get here ASAP!

R: It may be a while but I get there as soon as possible.

[S and R hangs the phone up]

S: Okay, so she will be in while!

N: Cool!

S: So where were we?

N: I don't remember! But will this help us remember?

[N tickles S][N starts kissing S][N and S Make out]

[30 minutes later R arrives][S and N still making out][R walks into S's room to find them]

R: Uhhh….hello?

S: Oh My God Allison! I am so sorry.

R: Its okay at least I didn't see a lot. Well where is this surprise?

S: Right here.

[N comes out from behind S's back]

S: My boyfriend, Nick.

R: OMG! Nice to meet you Nick!

N: Nice to meet you too.

R: I'll tell you what Nick, Stephanie never stops talking about you!

N: Good things I hope!

[N glances at S]

R: Totally!

M: DINNER!

S; Hey Allison wanna stay for dinner?

R: What ya having?

N: My favorite, steak and mashed potatoes.

R: Then oh course I am staying.

[R, N, S go downstairs to eat dinner]

5:30 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

R: Well I better get going!

N: Nice to meet you Allison!

[R leaves]

N: You know she is kind of Kevin's type.

S: Hmmm….interesting!

N: Well who cares. I have an half an hour before my car comes to take me to the airport.

S: Why can't I just take you? Where are you flying out of?

N: Toledo.

S: A piece of cake.

N: Sure why not. 2 more hours we can have together..

S: Let's get ahead start for the airport.

N: Nah! We still have 10 minutes that we can have come fun. [N and S make out][S checks with M if she can go and M approves][N calls and cancels ride][N and S leave for the airport]

7:00 p.m. Toledo Airport Toledo, OH

S: Here we are.

N: Darn.

S: So now your 16.

N: Yup.

S: I don't wanna say goodbye again.

N: Then don't.

S: What?

N: Kiss me.

[S kisses N]

S: How much longer do have until you board?

N: About 45 minutes.

SL You still hungry?

N: No but I better get something. My sugar level has gone down. Having Diabetes sucks.

S: But you're a strong boy.

[N chuckles]

S: How does ice cream sound?

N: Perfect!

[N and S go to ice cream stand at airport][They both get a cookie dough sundae]

N: Oh yeah this hits the spot!

S: I'm glad they got my favorite flavor!

N: Lucky! They don't have my cotton candy ice cream.

S: You'll live right?

N: I'm not sure I will!

[S laughs]

Z: Plane 234 for New Jersey is now boarding.

N: Well that's me.

S: I'll walk you to the terminal.

[S and N goes to the terminal][S kisses N when they get there]

S: Make sure you don't lose your glasses and hat.

NL Okay Mom!

S: Hey!

N: Sorry.

[S kisses N]

S: Wait.

N: WHAT?

S: You have lip gloss on.

N: So it will help me remember you!

S: I love you

N: I love you too!

[S kisses N][S hugs N][N walks away then runs back and hugs and kisses S][N boards plane][S goes home]

10:00 p.m. Nick Jonas's House Teaneck, NJ

D: Welcome home Birthday Boy!

N: Geez mom stop calling me that.

P: Did you have a good time son?

N: Yeah sure dad. Where's Kevin?

D: Upstairs last time I check.

N: KEVIN!

K: I'm in my room. Come to me!

D: You need to go to sleep after to talk to Kevin.

N: Okay Mom.

[N goes to K's room]

K: What Nick?

N: I met someone you might like.

K: Really?

N: Yeah its Steph's best friend.

K: What is her number?

N: Uhhh…didn't think asking her that. I call Steph tomorrow and find out.

J: Hey dude how it go? Did you score big?

N: In what way? Dude I'm just kidding we are not at that stage. Even if we were I wouldn't do it!

J: Well did you guys at least make out!

N: UH! DUH!

[N smiles][K, J high fives N]

K: I've taught you about girls very well.

J: You go dude.

N: I tell you what, I think I might really love her!

K: Yeah, yeah she's a keeper. Now tell me more about this friend.

J: What friend?

N: Well Steph has a friend that I think Kevin might like!

J: Well what about me?

N: Your kind of dating Taylor. Remember?

J: Oh yeah. That might be a problem. So are you two ever going to go public?

N: As a matter of fact we are.

K: What? When?

N: I am going to her dance, winter dance.

J: When is it dude?

N: December 6! Don't let me forget to ask Mom and Dad about it!

J: Okay! You better get some sleep dude. You look horrible.

N: I'm going, I'm going.

[N goes to his room][N goes to sleep]

Wednesday, September 17, 2008

9:00 a.m. Nick Jonas's House Teaneck, NJ

K: NICK! Get your butt out of bed.

N: Ok I'm up!

D: Hurry up Nick you have a radio interview at 11 them a 2 hour photo shoot at 2!

N: What ever I'm up!

[N gets ready]

9:45 a.m. Nick Jonas's House Teaneck, NJ

[N goes downstairs to eat breakfast]

J: Good morning lovebird.

N: HA HA HA!

D: Did you have a good night sleep?

N: Yeah!

P: How was yesterday with Stephanie?

N: Perfect. Hey Dad?

P: Yeah?

N: On December 6, Stephanie has a Dance at her school.

P: Yeah what about it?

N: Can I go?

P: I thought you guys didn't want to go public?

N: Well it will be 6 months by then and Steph is ready.

P: Well I guess you can. But are you ready?

N: Yea I think I might be.

P: Ok then if your sure.

N: Yea I think I am.

P: Are you okay flying out there again?

N: Yeah. I kind of enjoy it!

P: Okay! I will get you a plane ticket.

D: AHHH my little boy is going to his first dance.

N: Yeah Sure! I tell you Steph is whole lot better than Miley!  
J, K: You can say that again.

N: I'm going to go call Steph!

K: Isn't she at school?

N: Oh yeah. Well I guess I call her after the photo shoot.

[Everyone leaves for interview]

6:30 p.m. Nick Jonas's House Teaneck, NJ

[N calls S][S picks up]

S: Hello?

N: Don't act you don't know who it is!

S: Hey babe!

N: I got some good news for you!

S: Oh really?

N: Really!

S: Well…

N: Is December 6 a date and is it formal?

S: You can go to the dance?

N: Yup! I have an interview that morning but I will be at the airport by 2 p.m.

S: Awesome.

N: One thing though is that my parents said that I have to take pictures.

S: That is perfectly fine because my parents said the same thing.

N: Cool!

S: Well I am so sorry babe but I have a lot of homework. Talk to ya later?

N: Yeah sure. Love you!

S: Love you too!

[S and N hang the phone up]

Saturday, December 6, 2008

9:00 a.m. New York Radio Station New York, NY

[S and N still talk nonstop for 3 months]

[S at home listens to radio interview]

Z: Say hello to the Jonas Brothers.

J, N, K: Hi Everyone!

Z: I'm going to ask each of you separate questions. Okay?

K: That is fine!

Z: Nick your up first. What is like to be the youngest of the group?

N: Not bad at all. My brothers don't treat me like their little bro most of the time.

Z: Cool. Next question. Is there any special girl in your life right now?

N: Yeah!

[S is at home biting her nails]

Z: Awesome and who is this luck girl?

N: Her name is…my family business. Yes, I am currently in a relationship but I am not ready to release her name.

Z: Okay then.

[S sighs][Interview continues for another 15 minutes]

2:00 p.m. Toledo Airport Toledo, OH

[N gets off plane][S is waiting for him]

S: You little!

[S smacks N in the arm jokingly]

S: You almost blew my cover.

N: We are going to go public in 5 hours anyways.

S: Yeah. But that is only to my high school.

N: And your point is what?

S: My point is that we need to get home to get ready.

N: Subject changer!

5:00 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

[S walks downstairs with a short blue dress and hair down][N is waiting in dress pants and dress shirt]

N: WOW! You look amazing.

S: Are you just saying that because you are my boyfriend?  
N: No you really do look amazing.

S: Thanks.

[S and N gets pictures]

N: Your chariot awaits.

S: You got us a limo?

N: No silly. I'm am saving that for prom. I got us your mom's mini van.

S: You're driving?

N: Yeah I guess I forgot to tell you that I got my license!

S: Congrats. I am so proud! Now let's go!

6:45 p.m. Sub Dub Jackson, MI

[Still in the car]

S: This is so perfect.

N: You ready to be bomb barded?

S: No but bring it!

[S and N get out of the car holding hands][S and N walk in together holing hands][Students mouths drop at the first sight of the couple][Then the students run toward the couple and ask questions]

N: I warned you!

S: I know.

[R walks up to S and N pushing way through the crowd]

R: Hey Steph! Hey Nick! You two look nice.

S: Thanks so do you!

R: Tonight is going to be crazy because of you two. Isn't it?

S: Unfortunately!

R: GREAT!

[B, W, O walks toward them pushing their way through]

B: Hi Steph!

S: Hey Bridget, Alison, Lina!

W: So are you too like…

S: Like what?

O: Dating?

S: Yeah 6 months, two days ago.

N: Who are these girls Steph?

S: This is Bridget, Alison and Lina.

N: Hi I'm Nick

O: Yeah we know.

B: So Stephanie why didn't we ever know about you two?

S: Look around. Do you think I was ready for this?

B, W, O: No.

[R has a guilty look on][O sees R's look]

O: Don't tell me you knew about this Allison?

R: Yeah

S: I'm sorry I needed to tell someone and she was the first person that talked to me. If it were any of you three that talked to me first, I would have told you not her. Sorry.

W: Oh well I understand. I'll talk to you later Ryan is waiting.

S: You mean stalker Ryan? You're here with him?

W: Yeah so? It's turns out is really nice and sweet!

S: Okay good for you! See ya later.

[W leaves]

B: I better go too. Caspian is waiting.

O: Yeah so is Edwin.

[O, B sees E and C talking]

B: We shouldn't let them bond too much Lina. They might start fighting again.

O: You have a point Bridget. Talk to ya later Steph.

S: See ya.

[O, B leave]

N: Steph we should get this under control before it gets really bad.

[X walks toward them with a big grin on]

S: It's too late for that!

X: Hi Stephanie!

S: Hello Aubrey.

X: So are you like a couple?

N: Yes we are.

X: Oh My God! Nick I am a huge fan! Stephanie and I are very good friends too!

[S is shaking her head no]

X: Quick question Nick, Is Joe Single?

N: NO! Now will you please go away?

X: FINE! HUMPH!

[X stomps away]

S: Is it possible this dance will be normal?  
N: Don't worry I will make it better for you.

S: I love you.

N: Now where is your principal?

S: Up there on stage.

N: Be right back.

S: Okay.

[N goes up on stage to talk with T]

S: Allison this is such a mess!

R: Nick said he would fix it for you.

S: I know. But while you're here I want to tell you something.

R: What is it?

S: Well Nick and I have been talking and we think that you and Kevin are a perfect match.

R: WHAT? Why would I want to date a Jonas Brother too! Look where it has gotten you.

S: This is temporary, the shock will blow over eventually. Just give it a thought.

R: Fine.

[N comes back]

N: Your principal said he understands our situation and will take care of it.

S: He better.

T: Attention students will everyone please gather by the stage. And will Stephanie Morton and her date please meet me up on stage. Thank you.

[Students, S, and N follow directions]

T: Now as you all know we have a special guest here tonight. I would like to present Nick Jonas.

Students: AHHH!

T: Quiet!

[Students settle down]

T: But tonight Nick is here as Stephanie Morton's date. Not as a rock star. Nick and Stephanie have requested that get treated as a normal couple tonight.

N: Tonight I want to be a normal teenager.

S: And tonight I want to be a normal teenager dating a normal teenager. Nothing else.

N: We really would appreciate it.

S: Thank you.

T: As you were.

[Everyone goes back to dancing and talking][S and N walk off the stage to find S's friends]

N: Well I think that went nicely.

S: Well you don't have to go to school on Monday.

N: Well you know what you were in for.

S: I know. Hey, I forgot to ask you, are you staying the night at my house after the dance?

N: Is that is okay? My plane doesn't leave until 11:00 tomorrow morning.

S: That is fine! Now let's go act as normal teenagers.

[S, N, R, O, B, C, Y, W, E all dance, eat, and talk together]

[Couple hours later]

S: Nick this is the best date ever!

N: Better than our first?

S: I don't know maybe.

N: We better get home.

S: Your right, I'm beat!

[S and N leave after goodbyes][They go to Stephanie's house and go to sleep in different rooms]

[The next morning][N leaves the Toledo airport again after another heart filled goodbye]

[On Monday everyone gives S a lot of attention and never stops asking questions]

Sunday, December 28, 2008

9:00 a.m. Toledo Airport Toledo, OH

M: You sure you got everything Steph?

S: Yes mom, I'm sure.

M: I'll see you in three days right?

S: Yes Mom.

M: Denise and Paul know of your plan yes?

S: Yeah they were the ones that helped me set this up. Don't worry surprising Nick will be fun and safe.

M: Yes please be safe.

S: I will Mom. Bye now.

M: And steph?

S: What?

M: Don't forget to have fun.

S: Love you.

[S boards the plane][M leaves]

10:00 a.m. Newark Liberty International Airport Newark, NJ

[S gets off the plane][K is waiting to pick her up]

S: Hey thanks for picking me up Kevin.

K: No prob Steph! You're practically my little sister now.

S: Cool! Hey here is my friend's number and picture. I really think you might like her.

K: Thanks Steph! Now let's deliver the present to Nick.

S: I'm not a box.

K: Well…you never know.

[K and S laugh][K and S get in K's car][K drives to his house]

10:35 a.m. Nick Jonas's House Teaneck, NJ

[K and S arrive at the house][S and K still in the car]

K: Okay so I'll go in first and get him downstairs.

S: Okay and then in 10 minutes I ring the doorbell.

K: Correct! Good luck!

[K goes inside][K wakes up N][N goes downstairs and eats breakfast in PJS]

[10 minutes later][Doorbell rings]

N: Who's going to answer that?

D: You! Go get it lazy. Because I'm busy

[N answers the door]

S: Hello! I am looking for Nick?

[S laughs][N gives S a hug]

N: How did you get here?

S: Well your parents and brothers helped. We have been planning this since November.

N: That is so awesome.

S: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

[N picks S up and carries her to his room]

S: Wow you're strong! Love the room.

S: Yeah thanks. Sharing with Frankie can be fun. But where are you going to sleep?

S: The top bunk.

N: But Frankie?

[S shushes N by putting her finger to his lips]

N: You took care of it?  
S: I told you we have been planning this for awhile.

N: I probably should get changed into some real clothes.

S: And I'll put my things away.

N: Good idea.

[N removes his shirt]

S: Finally some skin. And man am I loving those muscles.

[N kisses S with no shirt][Kissing turns out to be make out]

[20 minutes later]

N: Wow I sure did miss that.

S: It's only been 19 days since we last kissed.

N: Yeah but it's been 4 months since we have made out.

S: Oh, you have a point.

N: Let's go downstairs. I have a present for you.

[N holds S hand as they walk downstairs][They go to the Christmas tree][N hands S a little box wrapped in silver wrapping paper]

N: Here you go.

[S opens it][It is a gold locket with a real diamond on the front, inside it has S and N sub dub picture]

S: Oh my god Nick! It's so perfect!

N: Do you want me to put on you?

S: Yes please.

[N walks behind her][S holds her hair back][N puts the necklace on her][S kisses N]

S: Do you want your present?

N: Isn't you being here my present?

S: Yeah that's part one. Here's part two.

[S hands N a medium sized box][N opens it and finds a signed baseball by the entire New York Yankees' team and signature baseball cards of the New York Yankees]

N: Oh my god Steph! How did you get these?

S: Let's just say I am lucky when it comes to EBay!

[N laughs]

S: I love you so much.

N: I know because I love you too.

[N kisses S][N hugs S]

[The next three days involved N and S talking, making out, and several public appearances]

[On New Year's Eve they go to NYC for the Jo Bros to sing][At 12:00 N kisses S in front of the cameras]

Monday, January 5, 2009

7:20 a.m. AHS Adrian, MI

[Before school R and S is in Cafeteria at AHS talking]

R: Oh My god! Steph look at this!

[R shows S at magazine with S and N kissing on New Year's Eve]

S: OMG I'm in a magazine!

R: Plus the kiss is all over the on the TV.

S: This is so awesome.

[B runs up to sit with S and R]

B: Steph I saw you on TV! Kissing Nick!

S: Yeah.

B: Everyone around school is talking about it!

S: Like I haven't noticed.

B, R: YOU'RE FAMOUS!

S: No really? Hey Allison did Kevin call you?

R: Yeah he's really nice. He said he would be home by 6 tonight. Can I come over and use your webcam to talk to him?

S: Yeah sure no problem.

B: Why can't I get a Jo Bro?

S: Your kind of dating Caspian.

B: Your point?

S: You're in a relationship.

B: Ohhh…

[5 minute bell rings][Rest of the day S gets a lot of attention from the other students]

3:30 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

M: How was your day?

S: Hectic!

M: What did you expect.

S: You're right. I was on TV kissing Nick.

M: Yeah!

S: Did you know that the picture is also in a lot of magazines.

M: I'm very happy for you. How was your day Lauren?

L: Strange. A lot of my friends won't stop asking me questions about Stephanie and Nick. It's crazy.

6:00 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

[S on webcam with N][Doorbell rings][M answers the door]

M: STEPHANIE! Allison's here!

S: Tell her to come on up!

[S gets off the webcam][R goes to S's room]

R: Hey Steph.

S: Hey Allison. So the webcam is all ready. Well it has been ready because I just got off of it!

R: Let me guess you were talking with Nick.

S: Yeah. So are you ready? Nick went just left to get Kevin.

[Ding from the computer]

S: I guess he is on.

R: I'm nervous.

S: Don't be. Just take a big breath.

[R breathes in then out]

R: Okay I'm ready.

[S turns the webcam on]

K: Hi Steph.

S: Hi Kevin. I would like you to meet Allison.

R: Hi.

S: I leave you two alone.

[S leaves][R and K talks, laugh, and flirts for over two hours][Then K signs off][S comes back into her room]

S: So how did it go?

R: Perfect! Your right Steph the Jonas Brothers are awesome.

S: So are you and Kevin a thing now?

R: No we agreed that we won't date until I graduate.

S: But that is a year from now.

R: So what. It's the right, legal thing to do. For now we are just friends.

S: Okay that is cool with me.

R: Well I better get home. Thanks a lot.

S: Okay see ya later.

[R leaves]

Saturday, April 18, 2009

1:00 p.m. Stephanie's House Adrian, MI

[N walks into to S's room]

N: Your prom planner had arrived.

S: NICK!

N: Hello beautiful.

S: I missed you.

N: Well I would have been here on your birthday…but I have been do busy filming for the TV show.

S: Its okay I understand. At least you are here now.

N: Yes and I'm not just here to celebrate prom but also your birthday.

S: You don't have to do that.

N: Yes I do. Turning 17 is a big deal.

S: Fine! So what's first?

N: Wanna see a movie?

S: Sure which one?

B: Your pick.

[N and S go see a movie][They get back at S's house][S and N goes to S's room]

S: That was such a good movie.

N: I know right. You always pick the best movies. So how is the musical going. Is my Doll stressed yet?

S: Ha Ha Ha. No I'm not. But being in Guys and Dolls is a lot of work!

N: I bet.

S: You still coming to see it? It is the first weekend in May!

N: I wouldn't miss it for the world! Guess what the first plane I could get?

S: What?

N: Monday at 5:00 p.m.

S: Does that mean…?

N: Yes, I can come to school with you. Is that okay?

S: Heck yeah! That is perfect! We are going to get a lot of attention.

N: So. Your principal will take care of it as usual. Plus, I really want to know what it feels to go to high school.

S: Awesome. You'll love it

N: Hey, you want to here this song I just wrote?

S: Sure.

[N grabs his guitar][He starts to play][The song is about his love for S][S starts to cry][The song ends]

N: Did you like it?

S: Yes it was perfect! We should go get ready.

[S and N kiss][S and N go get ready for prom]

5:00 p.m. Stephanie Morton's House Adrian, MI

[S walks downstairs with hair up and a long blue dress on][N has a tuxedo on][The couple goes outside to get pictures][A limo drives up]

S: Aww…Nick you got me a limo.

N: I told you I would. Let's go eat.

S: Let me guess…Red Lobster.

N: Yup. And your Dad managed to get us a private room.

S: Awesome.

N: Let's go.

[N and S get into the limo]

S: Oh my god, this is so awesome.

N: Oh yeah I forgot you have never been in a limo before.

S: No, I haven't. This is so awesome!

[They go to Red Lobster and eat]

7:00 p.m. AHS Prom

[The couple walks in together][Reaction less then Sub Dub][Many cameras go off though]

S: This is so perfect. It's my fairytale. I am here with the perfect guy in a perfect dress.

N: I tried to make it the best prom ever for you.

S: I know and you passed.

[S kisses N][People take pictures]

S: Let's go find some people to dance with us.

N: Your friends right?

S: Of course.

[N and S go find R, B, O, P, V, I with their dates]

R: Hey what up guys?

S: Hey Allison you look nice.

R: Thanks! Aaron keeps saying that.

N: So you guys want to have a good prom?

B: Heck yeah!

[N, S, R, G, B, C, O, E, P, Y, V, I dance, eat, and talk]

S: You guys guess what?

R, B, O, P, V, I: What?

S: Nick is coming to school with me on Monday.

R: Awesome so that means I get to have him in half of my classes.

S: So what I get him in all my classes.

[The girls laugh][They all continue having fun][They all leave for home at 1:00 a.m.]

Monday, April 20, 2009

7:20 a.m. AHS Cafeteria

[N goes to school S, L][N goes to S's locker then they go to the office][They talk to T and they get security to walk with them for the day]

N: So this is going to be a fun day.

S: Yes it will be.

N: Now remind me what classes you have again?

S: No, you already know.

N: Please? I forgot.

S: Orchestra, AP Bio, AP History, Math, and Spanish.

N: Wow fun.

[The bell ring][N follows S to her classes][The security goes with them to all their classes][Final bell rings] [They go to S's locker]

2:45 p.m. AHS Hallway

S: Well come on Nick I have to get home and drop you and my sister off.

N: Why?

S: I have musical practice at the Croswell at 3:30 p.m.

N: Why do you have to go?

S: Because if I don't I will be kicked out of the play.

N: But my plane leaves at 5.

S: Well I am sorry I really have to go.

N: But I want to spend more time with you.

S: So do I. But I need to go to practice. If we keep on fighting about this, I will never get there.

N: Fine whatever.

[N and S go to the car][N sits in the back of the car with L][N does not talk to S for the entire ride home]

2:50 p.m. Stephanie 's House Adrian, MI

[N, S, L walk into the house]

M: So how was school?

N, S: FINE!

[N and S stomp up stairs]

L: They got in some stupid fight at school.

M: Oh. I hope this blows over.

2:52 p.m. Stephanie's Room

N: I can't believe you won't just go to practice late.

S: Because it is Tech week and we are not allowed to miss or be late at all!

N: But…

S: No buts! Now I have to go. I call you tomorrow. I hope you had a good day. Love you?

[S tries to kiss N on the cheek][N rejects it]

S: Fine! I will still call you!

N: Bye!

[S leaves for practice][A little while later N leaves for the plane]

Tuesday, April 21, 2009

7:00 p.m. Stephanie's House

[S gets home and calls N][J answers the phone]

S: Hello is Nick there?

J: Yeah Steph. Just a minute I will get him.

S: Hey Joe. Is he alright?

J: He has definitely been moody today. Did you guys get in a fight?

S: Yeah. And I feel really bad about it too!

J: Well I think he does too.

[J goes to N's room][J hands the phone to N][J leaves]

N: Hello?

S: Hi Nick.

N: Oh. Hi Steph.

S: Joe told me that you are taking that fight really hard.

N: Yeah sort of. I just don't like fighting with people.

S: Me neither.

N: Well I have been thinking about it. And I am sorry. The musical it important to you and lately that has been your priory. I understand completely now.

S: Well thank you. And I am sorry too. I shouldn't have been so mean I guess.

N: Well thank you. I do love you.

S: I love you too. Well I just needed to call to make up. I really need to do my homework now.

N: I will tell you what after going to your classes yesterday I learned that you got it hard! The most homework I get everyday is a couple of problems in each subject.

S: Lucky. Well I will talk to ya later.

N: Oh really quick.

S: WHAT?

N: Breathe.

[S breathes in]

N: You calm now?

S: Yeah. So what's up?

N: It's with your musical.

S: What about it.

N: Well I can't go.

S: You can't what?

N: I'm so sorry. I really wanted to. Seriously!

S: Well why can't you?

N: My stupid father schedule photo shoots, interviews and filming that weekend.

S: Well I understand. I have to work around your schedule most of the time anyways. Considering that you are famous. And your schedule is less flexible then mine most of the time.

N: Yeah. I am very sorry babe.

S: It's really okay I guess. I will send you a copy of the video and copy of pictures. Don't worry I will make sure you see it some how.

N: Don't worry I will make sure I see. I wanna see my honey shine on stage.

S: Well I will talk to ya later.

N: Love you.

[N and S hang their phones up][S starts to cry a little then gets a hold of herself][Then S does her homework]

Wednesday, April 22, 2009

8:55 a.m. AHS Hallway

[The bell ring][R, B, S get out of Orchestra class]

B: Hey Steph you okay?

R: Yeah you were acting really weird in Orchestra.

S: I not fine. On Monday afterschool Nick and I had a fight.

B: Why didn't you tell us yesterday?

S: I'm not sure. I guess I was still in shock.

R: Well did you guys make up?

S: Yeah.

B: So what is the problem then?

S: Well…Nick can't come to the musical. And I was really looking forward to him coming.

R: Oh my god. Are you serious?

S: Yeah I feel horrible right now.

B: I don't blame you.

R: Well at least you can show everyone else what good of a Doll you are.

S: I know that is what he said. But I really wanted him to be there for me.

B: I know you did.

R: Yeah you never stop talking about how excited you were that he was coming.

S: I know.

B: Well Steph maybe you'll be lucky he will be able to show up.

S: I don't know. He said he was really busy.

R: Well there is always hope.

[The girls go into class][Rest of the school day continues with S sulking][At the end of the school day B goes home with R]

3:00 p.m. Allison's House Adrian, MI

[R and B go to R's room]

R: So Bridget you thinking the same thing I am?

B: That we need to call Nick and find out what is going on.

R: Exactly. At prom he told her that he could go. And now he can't?

B: I know something is up! You got their number?

R: Yeah when Kevin called me during Christmas he gave me their number.

B: So lets call them and figure out what is going on.

[R calls N][K answers]

K: Hello?

R: Hi this is Allison.

K: Hey what up Allison. Its Kevin.

R: Hey Kevin. Wow its been forever since we have actually talked.

K: Yeah I miss it.

R: Me too. But that is not why I called.

K: Its not?

R: No I'm sorry.

K: Its okay. So what's up?

R: Well is Nick there?

K: Yeah but why?

R: Well its about Steph.

K: Oh that explains a lot! I will go get him.

R: Thanks.

[K goes and gets N in his room][K shoves the phone in N's face]

K: It's for you.

N: Hello?

R: Hi Nick. Its Allison. You know your GIRLFRIENDS' friend.

N: Hi Allison. May I ask? Why are you calling me?

R: Well no offense but today Stephanie told Bridget and me that you couldn't come to her musical?

N: Yeah I did.

R: WHAT! She has been looking forward to you coming to this for months.

N: Really?

R: DUH!

N: Well I she said that she was okay with that I couldn't come to it.

R: She is a girl! She hides her feelings!

N: Oh my god. I had no idea. She's really upset isn't she?

R: Now your getting it!

N: I'm such a bad boyfriend.

R: Ding ding ding we have a winner. So what are you going to do?

N: I'm going to come.

R: Good. But Steph said something about you being really busy that weekend.

N: I am. But nothing I can't get out of for one night.

R: You are only going to come one night?

N: It's all I can make it to. At least I will be there right?

R: Right!

N: You know what we are going to have a little fun with this.

R: We are?

N: Yes we are. This is a secret between you and me okay?

R: Can it be with Bridget too? Well she is right her.

N: That is perfect! The more people in on it. The easier it will be.

R: Well TELL ME! What is your plan.

N: I go to the musical. And Stephanie has no idea that I will be there.

R: But she already so heartbroken that you can't go. You should have seen her today.

N: Don't worry we can fix that.

R: I have an idea actually of how we can.

N: Good! Now we are on the same page!

R: This is going to be so awesome.

N: Try and get as many people in on it as you can! Even her fellow cast. The more people that are in on it the more believable it will be that I'm not coming.

R: Your right. This is the best surprise ever!

N: But be careful who you tell! Because someone might tell her.

R: Don't worry I will.

N: Well I will talk to you later to update you on our plans.

R: Okay until then.

[N and R hang the phone up]

R, B: AHHH!

B: This is going to be so awesome!

R: Lets go over to Steph's and cheer her up!

B: How?

R: Ice cream and making her imagine her kissing Drew.

B: I thought she didn't like Drew anymore cuz she is going out with Nick.

R: She doesn't. But she said that she LOVES imagining that kiss.

B: Well not as good as Nick's kiss. Right?

R: DUH!

[B and R go to S house][They managed to cheer up S][They laugh and have fun]

Saturday, May 2, 2009

6:00 p.m. Croswell Theater Adrian, MI

[it's the second performance of the musical][Almost the entire school knows about the surprise][The entire cast and directors knows about the surprise][Everything is on schedule][Everyone is downstairs][N, B, R enters in the backstage door][N goes downstairs to the dressing][Everyone gets really quiet][The lights go out (part of the plan)][N enters S's dressing room][Everyone is outside her door listening]

S: AHHH!

N: Hello?

S: NICK?

[S is very surprised]

N: Oh is that my name?

[The lights turn back on]

S: OH MY GOD! NICK! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

N: Umm…that is a long story that I will tell you later. Right now I'm am here.

S: I can't believe it.

[Everyone is still quiet outside the doors][S notices the quietness][S opens the door]

S: OH MY GOD! Don't tell me everyone here knew?

R, B: Umm…yeah!

S: Wait why are you too here?

R: Well how do you think everyone knew?

B: We called Nick and got him to come.

N: And we decided to turn it into a surprise. So…

Everyone: SURPRISE!

W: It's the least we can do Steph. The entire cast agreed when they said that you have put your heart and soul into this musical even with how busy you have been.

S: Thanks everyone.

N: The cast did a lot.

S: I bet. Oh My God I am still in such shock that you are here Nick!

N: Me too.

S: Really?

N: No. But anyways.

Z: 10 minutes till warm-ups.

S: Hey I need to finish getting ready.

N: Okay I will come in with you and help.

S: Okay then.

[S gets ready][Warm-ups and sound test happen][N sits with S's family][The musical begins][S soars and brightens up the stage][ The musical ends][There is a standing ovation][S goes into the audience and finds N and her family]

N: Oh My God Steph! You were awesome.

M: You really were hon.

S: Thanks Mom.

[N hands S a rose]

S: Aww… Nick you shouldn't have.

M: Hey Steph can I get a picture of you and Nick?

S: Nick?

N: Why not?

[M takes picture of S and N]

Q: You two go ahead and talk. We are going to leave.

S: Really? You guys don't have to.

M: Its okay go ahead and talk to your friends. Just be home by curfew.

S: You sure?

M: Yeah. You did great Steph. Talk to when you get home. Nice seeing you again Nick.

N: Bye Mrs. and Mr. M

Q: Bye Nick. And be careful with her.

N: I know the rules.

S: As do I. Bye Dad.

[M, Q, A, and L leave]

N: You really did do great. I can't believe I almost missed this.

[N kisses S][A little girl runs up to N and taps N on the shoulder]

N: Uhhh…Hello?

U: H…H…I…I. Are you Nick Jonas?

N: Yes I am. Can I help you?

U: Can I have your autograph?

N: Sure.

[N gives U an autograph]

N: There ya go.

U: One more thing.

N: Yes?

[U looks S]

U: Can I have your autograph?

[S giggles]

S: Sure.

[S gives U an autograph]

S: There you go.

U: Thank you so much!

N, S: No problem!

[U leaves][N and S laugh and kiss]

S: I better go get ready.

N: Okay.

S: You wanna go to El Chaps with me and the cast after I'm done getting ready?

N: Sure I'll love that!

[S gets change][N and S go to El Chaplains with rest cast][S and N and the cast eat and have tons of fun][S and N leave 11:50]

N: Oh my god I love that food it was so good.

S: Tell me about it! We gotta get home before I die!

N: Yeah! I need to get some sleep. I have to leave your house at 7.

S: Who's driving you to the airport?

N: Your dad. We are gonna let you sleep in. That okay?

S: I guess. Lets go.

[They drive off][They get to the first light by the fire dept.][S starts to go through the intersection]

N: STEPHANIE LOOK OUT!

[A truck is going the wrong way on the road][A truck runs the red light][The truck slams into S little car at 80 mph][Their car is flip three times][The trucks continues to drive over top the car][The car, S, N are crush]

Monday, May 4, 2009

5:13 p.m. ICU Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[S and N are both in the ICU][Both S and N are in critical condition and unconscious][D, P are with N][M, Q are with S][Both moms are crying][K, J, F, L, A, R, B, O, W, I, V are all waiting in the waiting room][S starts to wake up]

D: Nick? Paul he is waking up. Go get the doctor.

[P runs and gets a doctor][S starts to moves][H, P, AA enter the room]

H: Whoa Whoa Nick. Just lay back. Do you know what happen?

N: Umm…no.

H: Well you and Stephanie were in a serious car accident. You have some injures. You have been unconscious for 36 hours. Take it easy.

N: STEPHANIE! Is he okay?

D: Nick she is fine for now. Just do what the doctor says. You have been through a lot.

[N settles down]

H: Now Nick you are not in that bad of shape. You'll just be very sore for awhile.

N: Will I be ok?

H: Yes. Just a could more days to monitor you and you can leave

D: So do you remember anything?

N: Well all I remember is we were coming home from El Chaplains after…Oh My God the musical! Stephanie is missing all of it.

D: Its ok . As ling as your both ok I think the musical doesn't matter.

N: I feel so bad for her. She put so much work into that musical. So is Stephanie really okay?

D: Well her injuries are a lot more serious than yours. But she is pulling through.

N: Is Marcie and Scott here?

D: Yes sweet heart. The entire Morton family is here. After they got the call about you they called us and we flew out.

N: Ok good.

P: You better get some sleep Nick. You'll need it.

N: Ok your right Dad. Night.

[N goes to sleep]

P: Denise I'm gonna go take a walk and check on Steph.

D: Ok I'll stay here with Nick.

[P walks to S's room]

Q: Paul Oh My God. How's Nick?

P: He's okay. He just woke up. He's pretty beat up. But he'll be fine. How is Stephanie?

Q: Not too good at all. She has severe injuries. Including broken ribs, a broken leg, and broken arm,. She also has internal bleeding. But she'll pull through

P: Yes she will. She is a strong girl.

Q: You better get back with Nick.

P: Okay. Keep ne posted on Steph.

Q: I will.

[P leaves and goes back to N's room][30 minutes later N wakes up]

D: Hey sleepy head.

P: How you feeling?

N: It hurts everywhere.

P: It will. Just get some rest.

[N starts going back to sleep]

P: Denise?

D: Yeah?

P: I talked to Scott and he said Stephanie is doing really bad.

D: Oh My god! Poor Marcie. Poor Nick. He is going to be devastated when he finds out

P: Lets go down to the cafeteria with the boys and get something to eat. Then I should probably take the boys to the hotel.

D: Okay.

[D, P, K, F, J go down to the cafeteria][P, K, J, F go to the hotel after dinner] [Q, L, A go home][M, D stay with N, S]

Tuesday, May 5, 2009

9:00 a.m. ICU Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[N is doing better but in a lot of pain][S is still unconscious][N is awake][D is down in Cafeteria when N wakes up][D comes back into N's room to find him eating a little food][AA is room checking N's vitals]

D: Hey Nick. How you feeling?

N: Okay I guess.

[N looks at AA]

N: Can I go see Steph?

AA: No No No. You need to rest and recover a little before you get out of this bed.

N: Please? I won't be long. I just want to see her.

D: You heard the nurse Nick!

N: Its all my fault isn't it? We were talking and I made her not pay attention to her driving.

D: No baby its not your fault at all! A drunk driver hit you. You couldn't have stop it sweetie.

N: Well I feel like it is my fault. Stephanie is doing horrible. If I hadn't been more careful then she would be at school right now laughing with her friends and I would be at some rehearsal.

D: Nick it could of happen to anyone.

N: Yeah but it happen to me.

D: Stop blaming yourself Nicholas.

N: Fine. Well I'm bored. Can I watch TV?

AA: Here is the remote control.

N: Thank you.

AA: If you need me just push this button here.

[AA points to a button behind N's bed]

N: Thank you.

[AA leaves][N watches TV]

12:00 p.m. ICU Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[D is asleep in her chair][N gets his self in a near by wheelchair][N wheels his self down to S's room][NS gets into S's room]

M: Stephanie what are you doing here?

N: I needed to see Stephanie.

[AA spots S][AA walks into S's room]

AA: Nicholas!

N: Please? I'm already here. Can I stay a little while?

AA: 5 minutes!

[AA leaves][M rolls N by S]

N: Steph if you can hear me please wake up. Everyone is worried about you. Please I need you. I love you. Please wake up.

[M starts crying][AA comes back in]

AA: Time to go.

S: But that wasn't even close to 5 minutes.

AA: You need to recover. And your mother woke up and she is worried sick.

N: Fine. Stephanie, I love you.

[AA wheels N down to her room]

D: Nicholas Jerry! How could you?

N: I needed to see Stephanie. I couldn't think straight with out at least seeing her.

D: Well you need to rest.

AA: She has a point Nick.

[N gets back into bed with a lot of pain involved][AA leaves]

D: Get some sleep now. I am going to go home.

N: Okay.

D: Your dad will be here shortly to stay with you.

[N goes to sleep][D leaves]

5:00 p.m. ICU Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[N wakes up][S just woke up and is still in critical condition][P is in the cafeteria][R is in N's room]

R: Hey Nick.

N: Hey Allison. Why are you here? And is my dad here?

R: Yeah he is down in the cafeteria. He said he needed a break. And well I am in here cuz they won't let me see Steph yet.

N: Have you heard how she is doing?

R: Yeah Kevin was just down here and told me. She said that Steph was awake but in a lot of pain.

N: Thank god she is awake.

R: This must be really hard for you.

N: It is.

R: Sorry to change the subject but I wanted to tell you something.

N: What?

R: I have a boyfriend.

N: No way! Shouldn't you being telling this to Stephanie?

R: Well yea. But I thought you should know also cuz it kind of affects you.

N: Really? Thanks. So who is it?

R: Kevin. We have talked a lot these couple of days.

N: No way. Congrats.

R: Thanks.

N: I am so happy for you guys.

R: Thanks.

N: I really wish I could share a room with Steph.

R: I bet you do. If it was Kevin I know I would want to share a room with him.

N: Today was a really hard day.

R: I bet it was. Nick I just had a idea.

N: Really what is that?

R: Is Steph's laptop and webcam still in her bedroom?

N: Last time I checked. Why?

R: Well I have a laptop and webcam.

NS: Really when did you get that?

R: A while ago. Kevin and I have been talking a lot more then you think we have.

N: OOOOO…

R: Well my idea is that I get Steph's and your laptop and webcam and give one to you and one to Steph..

N: So we can talk?

R: Yup!

N: Allison you are genius!

R: I will tell Lauren of my plan and give her my laptop and webcam tomorrow at school.

N: Perfect! You are such a great friend Al.

R: I know right?

[P comes into N's room][R leaves for home]

P: How you feeling Nick?

N: Okay I guess. I would feel I lot better if I could see Steph.

P: I bet you would. But you need to stay here. Okay?

N: Okay dad.

P: Are you okay staying the night here by yourself? I don't have to go home.

N: I'm fine dad. I'm 16.

P: Okay your mom will be back tomorrow.

P: Love you.

N: Love you too dad.

P: Good night.

[P leaves][N goes to sleep]

Wednesday, May 6, 2009

5:30 p.m. ICU Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[M arrives at hospital with both laptops][She gives R's laptop to N][S gets her computer and turns the webcam on][N turns his webcam on too]

S: Nick!

N: Hi Steph. How are you?

S: I'm fine. How are you though?

N: I'm in a lot of pain. But other than that I am fine.

S: That's good. Who's idea was it about the computers?

N: Kevin's girlfriend, Allison.

S: Kevin, Allison, they are going out now?

N: Yeah its about time.

S: Tell me about. I wish I could hold you right now.

N: Me too! Hey did you here about me sneaking away?

S: Yeah that was awesome of you.

N: Thanks. I love you so much.

S: I love you too. I don't know what I would do with out you.

N: Me too. I feel like this whole accident is my fault.

S: Nicholas! It is not your fault. Hasn't anyone told you that?

N: Yeah but I still feel guilty.

S: Well don't! And guess what I found out now?

N: What?

S: I most likely won't be able to finish the school year!

N: That is crazy! You should at least be homeschooled for these last couple of weeks. Then you should be able to take the exams.

S: I know but they don't know if I will be healthy enough to go back to school.

N: Your strong you should be able to get. Even if you have to use a wheelchair at school. Who cares?

S: You have a point!

[AA comes in with food]

S: Baby?  
N: Yeah?

S: I have to go I have to eat.

N: Okay I will talk to you tomorrow.

AA: Or you could just see him tomorrow Steph?

S: Really?

AA: Yeah you guys are getting transferred downstairs to normal rooms. Which means there are sharing rooms.

S: Which means Nick and I will share a room?

AA: You got it!

S: You hear that Nick? We get to roomed together!

N: That rocks. Love you.

S: Love you.

[N and S shut webcams down][N and S eat][M stays with S for a while then goes home][N and S go to sleep]

Thursday, May 7, 2008

3:00 p.m. General Room Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[S and N are transferred to a room together in the General Hospital][AA and H takes S to get X-rays][N is on S laptop][R gets her laptop back][D, P is at the hotel][K, J, F is at home in NJ][M walks into the room]

M: Hey Nick! Where is Steph?

N: The doctor took her for x-rays a couple minutes ago.

M: Nothing serious right?

N: No don't worry. They wanted to see something about her broken leg. Or something like that.

M: Ok good. So how are you?

N: I'm holding up pretty good now. Especially now that I get to share a room with Steph.

M: I bet your happy. I tell you what you sure did give everyone a scare.

N: And I am sorry for that.

[M laughs][AA rolls S back into the room and helps S into bed]

M: Is everything okay?

AA: Yes everything is fine. The doctor will be in shortly to update you on Stephanie's leg.

M: Thank you.

S: Hi mom.

M: Hi Steph. So I talked to your school. And they said a week after you get out of the hospital you are able to come back to school.

S: Thank goodness.

[H walks into S's room]

H: Hello.

M: Hello Doctor. Is everything okay with Stephanie's leg?

H: Well…As you know she broke her leg pretty seriously.

M: Yes?

H: Well we wanted to get x-rays to see the improvement. And we found that Stephanie's leg is broken in 6 places and several of the bones are basically in pieces.

M: Well what does that mean?

H: Stephanie is going to need surgery if she ever wants to walk on that leg again.

M: I sorry to ask this but why didn't you know how severe her leg was a long time ago?

H: Well, we knew her leg was broken and at the she was not stable enough to be transported to the x-ray.

M: Okay fine. So when will this surgery take place?

H: Tomorrow.

M: What will happen in this surgery?

H: We will reform several of Stephanie's bones. And possibly put some wire in to keep them stable. She will have to have a full length cast on after the surgery for 6 months.

S: How long will I have to be in the hospital after the surgery?

H: Well I predict maybe only two more days.

N: Sorry to change the subject. But when do I get to go back home?

H: Same time as Stephanie, Nick.

N: Thank you. As you were.

H: So Stephanie the surgery has been schedule for tomorrow at 9:00 a.m.

M: You okay with that Steph?

S: Yup. I will be ready. Thank you doctor.

[H leaves]

M: Well I will go home and tell your dad. Okay?

S: So you are leaving right now?

M: Is that okay? You seem like you will be okay by yourself with Nick.

S: That is perfectly fine mom. I will call you tonight before I go to bed.

M: Okay sweetie. I will see you tomorrow morning. Love you.

S: Love you too.

[M leaves and goes home]

N: Finally alone.

S: I know finally. I wonder if we could get these beds closer.

N: I would push them together. But I am still weak.

S: Its okay sweetheart. Maybe we should call the nurse. She seems rather nice maybe she will help us.

N: It wouldn't hurt to try.

[N pushes AA button][AA comes into the room]

AA: Is there a problem?

N: No but we have a quick question.

AA: Yes?

S: Is it possible that we could get the beds closer that Nick and I could talk?

AA: Yeah sure no problem. Here Stephanie get into this wheelchair real quick.

[AA helps S into wheelchair][AA pushes S's bed closer to N's bed][AA helps S back into bed]

AA: Okay Nick your turn.

[AA helps N into wheelchair][AA pushes N's bed closer to S's bed][AA helps N backs into bed]

N: Thank you so much.

AA: No problem. You two deserve it you guys have been through a lot.

S: Thank you I hope you don't get into any trouble.

AA: Don't worry I won't. We do this with couples all the time.

N: Well thank you anyways.

[AA leaves]

N: Wow this is a lot better.

S: Oh yes it is. You know why?

N: Why?

S: We are finally close enough to kiss.

N: OH!

[N kisses S][S sighs]

S: Geez, I missed that.

N: Me too.

[N kisses S]

S: My summer is ruined you know?

N: Why is that sweetie?

S: I will have this stupid cast on all summer.

N: Oh. It can't be that bad.

S: Oh yes it can. Can you say weird tan?

N: Oh you will live.

S: Well I also have senior pictures.

N: Oh that too. You will get it all worked out.

S: Okay. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.

N: Okay me too.

S: Can I have a goodnight's kiss?

N: Oh course.

[N kisses S goodnight][S and N goes to sleep]

Friday, May 8, 2008

8:30 p.m. General Room Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[S and N are awake][M and Q are outside their room][P is in the cafeteria eating breakfast][H walks into S's room and Q and M follow]

H: Good Morning Stephanie.

S: Good Morning.

Q: Did you have a good night sleep Steph?

S: Yes Dad.

H: So you ready to get this done and over with?

S: I suppose. One question.

H: Yes?

S: After the surgery I will be brought back to this room right?

H: Yes oh course. And do you want your beds close together again?

N: If that is possible?

H: Yes it is no problem. You ready Stephanie?

S: Lets go.

N: Doctor can I walk down with her?

H: Well in a wheelchair.

N: Oh course.

[N starts to get out of bed in to the wheelchair]

M: Here Nick let me help you.

N: Thank you.

[M helps N into wheelchair][AA and H rolls S into surgery][the entire way N hold's S's hand while Q pushes N]

N: Steph I'll be waiting when you wake up.

M: So will we Steph.

S: Okay love you Nick.

N: Love you Steph.

[N kisses S on the lips]

M: Love you Steph.

S: Love you too Mom.

[M kisses S on the forehead]

[they push S into surgery][N, M, Q wait in the waiting room][P goes back to the room to find everyone missing][AA tells him that N is the waiting room][P goes to the waiting room]

P: Hey is everything okay?

N: Yeah Dad. Steph just has to get surgery on her leg.

Q: Yeah the break is a lot worse than what they thought.

P: Oh I hope everything is alright.

M: It will be. Thanks Paul.

P: You doing okay Nick?

N: Yeah dad. I am feeling really good today.

P: That's good.

N: The doctor told me yesterday that I could probably be able to go back home in a couple days.

P: That is great. I will talk to him later to ding out the true release day.

N: Okay dad. You want to sit wait with us.

P: Can I?

Q: Yeah sure.

[Q, P, N, M wait for 2 hours in the waiting room][H finally comes out with S][they roll S back to her room][and everyone follows][N gets back into his bed][P goes to the waiting]

Q: So did everything goes as plan?

H: Yes. We had to implant two metal rods into her leg to get the bones to stay straight. She will definitely be in some pain when she wakes up but we will give her some medicine for it.

Q: Okay thank you very much.

M: She will be able to walk on it at a later date. Correct?

H: Yes oh course.

M: She did have one concern though.

H: What is that?

M: Will she be able to play tennis in the spring?

H: Well…only time will can tell.

M: Okay thank you very much.

H: I will be back in two hours to check on her. The swelling should be down soon so will put the cast on very soon.

Q: Ok, Thank you.

[H leaves][Q and M waits in S's room with N][S wakes up after a little while][H comes back in at the time he said he would]

H: So how you feeling Stephanie?

S: It hurts a lot.  
H: It will. The nurse will be in shortly to give you some pain medication.

S: Okay.

H: Well let me look at that leg. It might be a little nasty so rest of you might want to look away.

[Everyone looks away][H takes the bandages of and looks at S's leg]

H: Well the swelling is starting to come down. Which is a good sign. We can probably put the cast on in about 4 hours.

Q: Okay thank you.

H: Stephanie you should probably get some rest.

S: Okay.

[H leaves]

M: Steph you really should get some rest.

S: Okay mom.

Q: Steph I'm going to go home. Mom is going stay in the waiting room. Okay?

S: Okay, love you dad.

[Q leaves][P talks to H about the release of N][P walks into N's room][N is watching TV with it on mute]

N: Hi dad. Please be quiet, Steph is sleeping.

P: Okay.

N: So what's up?

P: Well first I want to show you something.

N: What is it?

[P helps N get out of bed and walk over to the window] [P opens the curtain] [Outside the window there is about 100 girls with signs saying, "I love you Nick" or "Get better soon"][N waves out the window][The fans scream]

N: Wow how did they find out?

P: Some stupid nurse let a reporter in. Your accident is all over the news right now.

N: But the accident happened last week.

P: Well it just appeared on news last night. Every hour a new 20 fans come and sit out this window. This is a good reason why you need to get home.

N: Well fine. Have you talk to the doctor?

P: Yes he said that you will be ready to be released in two days.

N: Why such the long wait?

P: Some about your diabetes and observation. I don't know. But you only got two days left.

N: And I guessing after I am released I have to go straight home, right?

P: Sorry bud. You and Stephanie need to get back to your regular lives.

N: Well dad are regular lives now are together.

P: I understand that. But your life is different then Stephanie.

N: Not anymore. Stephanie gets as much attention I do. Well maybe a little less.

P: I don't care what you think Nick. You need to get home. Now that press knows about the accident you are going to have a lot of interviews about it.

N: Seriously?

P: Well not right away. But yes.

N: GOD!

P: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

[S wakes up][P and N don't know that S is awake]

P: I really think it would be good for you to take a break from Stephanie for a little while.

N: What are you crazy?

P: Well like not visit her for a while.

N: Dad she is my life.

P: Well Nick you are going on tour in a month. You need to really focus on your career right now.

N: Fine whatever.

P: You can still email her and talk to her on the phone. Just no seeing her for right now.

N: Wait I have a idea.

P: Does it have to do with Stephanie?

N: Yes.

P: Well what is this idea?

N: Can she come on tour with us?

[S smiles]

S: Yeah Mr. Jonas that would be awesome.

[P, N get freaked a little]

N: Stephanie? You are awake?

P: How long have you been awake Stephanie?

S: Long enough. Lets get back on the subject of tour.

N: I agree.

S: See its not like I will be doing anything this summer concerning that I am in a cast.

N: Yeah. And plus isn't tour over by the time you start school?

S: Yeah I think you said that.

P: But Stephanie don't you have a lot to do to get ready for your senior year?

S: Well my mom said that we are going to get senior pictures in 2 weeks.

P: Okay but what about college applications?

S: Well I have been doing all of that my junior year.

N: Dad seriously she can go. Plus we want to celebrate our one year anniversary together. Not apart in separate towns.

P: Well…I…guess that would be okay.

[N and S shriek]

S: Ow Ow, bad idea.

N: Oh sorry.

P: You sure you won't be in pain for tour?

S: No sir in 4 weeks I will be as good as new. But with a full leg cast and a wrist brace.

P: one more thing what about doctor appointments?

S: Well I won't be getting any casts off until school starts.

P: ok I guess its okay. Just you have to check with your parents. You are still underage and you can't be with us without parent consent.

S: Don't worry it won't be a problem.

P: You happy Nick?

N: Yes sir!

P: I'm going to go to the hotel and fill your mother in.

N: Bye dad.

[P leaves and goes to his hotel]

S: I can't believe I am going on tour with you!

N: Me either. This is so awesome.

S: I'm glad you thought of it. I would have never have came up with an idea that good.

N: Thank you. I'm sorry we woke you up.

S: I'm not. If you hadn't had woken me up the I wouldn't be going on tour with you in 4 weeks.

N: You better ask your mom if this is alright. She is in the waiting room right?

S: yeah.

[S calls M's cell phone][M answers]

M: Hello?

S: Hey mom will you come in here for a minute?

M: Is everything okay? Do I need to get a nurse.

S: Mom everything is okay. I just have a question for you.

M: Okay just a minute.

[M and S hang the phone][M goes into S's room]

M: So what's up Steph?

S: Well Nick has this great idea.

M: What is it?

S: That I go on tour with him and rest of the Jonas family.

M: Well has his dad cleared it?

N: Yes. He has no problem.

M: Well let me think this through.

S: Well mom I have. I will be getting senior pictures in 2 weeks. I'm not going to be doing much considering the cast and everything.

M: Well when you do leave and when do you get back?

N: We leave in 4 weeks and get back 2 weeks before Steph goes back to school.

M: Well this all sounds pretty reasonable. Nick are we going to have to pay for anything?

N: No everything we do gets paid for mainly.

S: Plus Nick and I want to spend are 1 anniversary together.

M: Well in that case I guess you can go. I am going to have to double check with your father when I get home tonight. But I don't think it will be a problem.

S: Really?

M: Yeah.

S: Oh my god mom thank you.

M: It's the least I could do. Hon, its late I am going to head home okay?

S: Okay bye mom!

[M leaves and goes home]

Sunday May 10, 2009

1:32 p.m. General Room Toledo Hospital Toledo, OH

[H announces that N and S can be released from the hospital][N and S are leaving their room in wheelchairs pushed by their dads]

AA: Well I will miss you two. Do not get in any more trouble Stephanie.

S: Okay thanks Nancy. You really helped us a lot.

N: Yes Nancy thank you.

[AA leaves]

S: So, when do I meet you in New Jersey?

P: You need be at the Newark Liberty International Airport at 7:00 a.m. on June 12

M: Okay will you guys be there already?

P: Most likely. How is Stephanie going to get to New Jersey?

M: We are going to take a plane from Toledo to New Jersey. Our flight will most likely arrive around 6:30 a.m.

P: You are coming too?

M: Well this year we are going on vacation early. We are going to Pennsylvania and New York. It just easier to go with Stephanie on the plane and then separate once we reach New Jersey.

P: Well that sounds nice. Stephanie you okay with not going on vacation with rest of your family?

S: We have had several conversations and I perfectly okay with it. Plus, with what they are doing I couldn't do because of my leg.

P: Okay that explains it. So when you guys get there I will make sure someone is there to help Stephanie on to our private plane.

S: Cool. You guys have a private plane?

N: Yeah we have had it for like two years now.

S: Why don't you ever fly it when you come out here?

N: I don't know. Why don't I dad?

P: Because it attracts too much attention.

S: Okay.

P: Well Nick we better get you home. Rob is outside waiting for us.

M: Who is Rob?

N: Our bodyguard.

M: Oh. Well Stephanie we better be heading out too.

S: Okay mom.

P: Go ahead and make your goodbyes you two. Marcie lets go out here and wait for them.

M: Good idea.

S: Well I guess this it.

N: Your acting like we will never see each other again.

S: Well all that we have been through.

N: Steph chill we have just under a month until we will be together for the entire summer.

S: Yeah I know. I love you so much.

N: I love you too.

[N kisses S]

S: You are feeling okay. Right?

N: I feel great. Better than last week. You feeling okay?

S: Well other then the pain in the leg. I feel fine. I just wanna get back to school.

N: I bet you do. I love you. But I have to go now.

S: I know because so do I. I love you.

[S kisses N]

S: You'll call me tomorrow. Right?

N: I'll try.

S: Okay, well now lets go fight through the crowd.

[S and N wheel their wheelchairs outside to their parents][N, P, M, Q, S, D, RR leave the hospital and fight through the crowd of fans][N and his family and RR get in their taxi and go the airport and goes home][S and her family get in their car and drive home]

[S gets a lot of sympathy and attention from people at school once she gets back][S is able to finish her junior with straight A's][S is able to perfect senior pictures a couple days after school is out]

Friday June 12, 2009

6:45 a.m. Newark Liberty International Airport Newark, NJ

[S, A, L, Q, M get off of the plane][RR finds S and helps her with her luggage]

M: So you got it from here Steph?

S: Yeah mom. Rob will help me.

Q: You got all numbers?

S: Yes dad. They are right here in my backpack.

M: Well this is it.

S: Geez mom you sound like I am going to college.

M: Well you practically are.

Q: You be safe Steph. You know what is right and wrong. Don't do anything stupid.

S: Okay dad.

M: If you get homesick call us and we will get you home.

S: Fine. I will call you anyways. I will see you like mid-July anyways.

Q: You will?

S: Yes Paul said that I could visit when the concert is in Detroit.

M: Okay. I will see you then. I love you very much Steph. Please be safe.

S: Okay mom, I love you too.

RR: You ready Stephanie?

S: I think so. Hey Andrew.

A: Yeah?

S: Be good.

A: Okay.

S: You too Lauren.

L: Hey do I get to come to a concert?

S: Maybe.

L: See ya.

[S gives Q, M, A, L hugs][S follows RR onto the plane with her crutches and luggage]

[A little bit later][D, P, K, J, N, F boards plane]

N: Hey Steph.

S: Hey Nick.

[N gives S a kiss]

S: I am loving this plane.

[N laughs]

S: I can't believe that I actually get to spend the entire summer with you.

N: Me too. I love it.

S: Me too. I love you.

N: I love you too.

P: Okay you two. There are going to be some rules.

N: Come on dad.

P: Seriously, if you two are going to be together this summer then there is going to be some rules.

S: What are they?

P: Number one, you two share a room when we are at a hotel. Number two, have fun. Okay I'm done.

N: Thank goodness I thought it was going to be bad.

P: I would never do that to you.

[S and N laugh]

F: Can we take off already?

D: It will be anytime now sweetheart.

F: okay mom.

[The plane takes off and flies to Florida][plane lands]

Friday June 12, 2009

12:00 p.m. Orlando International Airport Orlando, FL

[N, S, K, J, F, P, D, RR get off the plane]

S: Oh wow have I have missed Orlando. I am so happy that I get to go Disney! Its been forever since I have been there.

N: Really?

S: No but I love it.

[N laughs]

K: So dad what is the schedule for today?

P: Have fun!

J: No really?

P: I am serious today you guys can hang at the parks. Tomorrow is when the real work starts.

F: AWESOME!

N: Wanna go to Magic Kingdom first Steph?

S: Sure I don't care. Whatever you guys wanna do.

J: Make sure you let us know when you start getting tired of walking cuz of your leg.  
S: That's what a walking cast is for.

K: Yea but your bound to get tired cuz of the pain. So if you do we can go get a go cart.

F: YAY!

[Everyone goes on rides. They get mob by fans frequently. But they get front row seats on all the rides][They also go to MGM and Epcot]

June 13, 2009

12:00 am Disney's Saratoga Spring Resort & Spa

[Everyone is in their rooms]

N: Did you have a good day Steph?

S: Totally! Surprisingly going to the parks with you guys is funnier then going with my family.

N: Good I'm glad you had a good day.

S: I love you.

N: Love you too. Goodnight babe.

S: Night.

[S and N goes to sleep]

8:00 am Disney's Saratoga Spring Resort & Spa

[D goes into the boys rooms and wakes everyone up][D goes into J and K's room]

D: Joseph time to get up.

J: Ok OK I'm awake.

[J states to get out of bed but then falls back down and goes back to sleep]

D: Joseph seriously time to get up.

J: Fine. I'm Up!

[J gets out of bed and starts to make his way into the bathroom]

D: Kevin, time to wake up.

K: I don't want to.

D: Well you have to. You have a concert and a whole bunch of other stuff you need to do.

K: No.

[J hears K being stubborn and pokes his head out the bathroom door]

J: Good luck getting him up mom. Allison and him had a huge fight last night. I should know they kept me up half of the night fighting.

[J goes back into the bathroom]

D: Kev? What happen?

K: We broke up. Kay?

D: Well get up. Maybe a shower and singing will cheer you up some.

K: Whatever.

[K gets out of bed and begins to get ready][D foes into N and S's room]

D: Nick, time to wake up.

N: I'M UP! I'M UP!

[N jumps out of bed]

D: Nick, will you wake up Steph please? I have to go finish getting ready.

N: Okay mom.

DL One more thing. Take it easy on Kevin today.

N: Why?

D: Allison and him broke up last night.

N: Great…Not the best day for this to happen.

D: Well cheer him up. I'll go talk to your father about it.

N: Kay.

D: And don't forget to wake up Steph.

N: I won't.

[D leaves][N climbs on to S's bed and starts kissing her]

N: Wakey Wakey.

[N continues to kiss S. S starts to kiss back. S opens her eyes]

N: Good morning sleepy head.

S: Good morning stinky boy. Get off of me.

[S giggles]

N: Very funny.

S: Well? What can I say I am a funny person. And you do stink.

N: So do you.

[N and S laugh]

N: I got some bad news

S: What? I don't have to go home do I?

N: No I sure hope not.  
SL Then what is it?

N: Kevin and Allison broke up last night.

S: Oh my god. That's horrible. Do you know why?

N: No clue. And we probably won't find out from Kev for a while cuz he is devastated.

S: I'll call Allison later then and find out.

N: Good I was hoping you would do that. Well we gotta get ready. We have a long day ahead of us.

[Everyone gets ready for the day. They meet at the kitchen and eat breakfast and talk about their plans for the day. K is silent the entire time. Everyone goes to the sports complex to prepare for the concert]

11:00 am Disney World of Sports Complex

[The boys complete a sound check. While they go play softball on the fields with their crew, S calls R]

R: Hello?

S: Hey Allison!

R: Oh hey Steph! How's tour?

S: Pretty good! I'm having fun with the boys.

R: Awesome I'm so happy for you!

S: SO how are you and kev doing? I haven't heard a lot about you too in awhile.

R: WE broke up last night.

S: Why?

R: Its my fault. I met someone.

S: Really? Who?

R: Sam Winchester. He is amazing Steph!

S: Okay? So why did you break up with Kevin then?

R: Cuz I cheated on Kevin with Sam!

S: YOU WHAT?

R: I know I am a horrible person. But I never got to see Kevin and I started to get lonely. And Sam is amazing! So I couldn't resist.

S: Allison wow….how long have you been with Sam?

R: A month.

S: I know its early, but do you love him?

R: You know what I think I might.

S: Well I guess I am happy for you but so you know Kevin is taking this hard.

R: Great…well I hope he finds someone.

S: Me too. So what's up?

R: Have you talked to anyone lately?

S: No not really. I have been so busy with Nick. What's up with everyone?

R: Well where do I start? Lina and Bridget broke up with Edwin and Caspian.

S: NO WAY!

R: Yea and Bridget is going out with Cooper now.

S: Josh Cooper?

R: Yea.

S: Aww…they must make a good couple.

R: They do. So Lina isn't going out with anyone new right now but I think she might like Evan Graham.

S: OH MY GOD! You know that wouldn't surprise me. They would make a good couple anyways.

R: Yea.

S: SO anything else new?

R: Yea. Alison Parr broke up with Ryan and moved!

S: NO WAY! And I find out about this now? Thanks.

R: Sorry.

S: Where did she move to?

R: Vermont.

S: Joy, I'll never get to see her.

R: Maybe you will. Who knows?

S: Wow, I need to get in touch with everyone.  
R: Yea.

S: Well I gotta go. The concert is about to start.

R: Okay. I'll talk to you later.

S: Kay. Any sorry about you and Kev.

R: Thanks.

S: Bye.

R: Bye.

[R and S hang up their phones][S goes to find N][S finds N in his dressing room]

S: There you are.

N: Hey I was just going to find you. I thought you were lost cuz you haven't come back in a while.

S: Sorry I was on the phone with Allison.

N: Did you find out why they broke up?

S: Yes. Allison cheated on Kevin.

N: That lying cheating sneak.

S: NICHOLAS! She is my friend.

N: Even after what she sis to my brother?

S: Yes. I'm sorry Nick. I feel back for Kevin. But she's happy. That's all I care about.

N: Well she has torn Kevin apart.

S: That's why I was thinking that we find someone for Kevin.

N: Like who?

S: I don't know do you have any friends that are girls who are single and close to Kevin's age?

N: I don't think so…. WAIT!

S: What?

N: JOE!?

[J runs into the room]

J: What? Where's the fire?

N: Remember that family we went on vacation with last year/

J: Ummmm…yea. The Deleasa's? Didn't you have a huge crush on the younger girl?

N: Yes but that is not important. What's the girl's name?

J: The girl you had a crush on? I think it was Melody?

N: SHUT UP! No the girl that is close to Kevin's age.

J: Ohhh….I think her name is Danielle.

N: Yea that's the one! She would be perfect, Steph!

J: Perfect for what? What are you guys planning?

N: We think Danielle might be good for Kevin.

S: Cuz Allison broke up with him cuz she met a new guy. But right now I wanna talk about this Melody?

N: She isn't important.

S: Like hell she is! I thought we were going to be truthful about all the past relationships?

N: We'll talk about her later.

S: We better.

J: Okay? Well poor Kevin. But your right Nick, Danielle would be good for him. And you know what?

N: What?

J: I think when we were on that vacation they really had a connection.

N: PERFECT! I told you I was always right Steph!

S: You don't have to tell me I already knew! Cuz your so perfect.

[S and N both laugh][J gags]

J: Gosh, can't you guys take this somewhere else?

N: You got a girlfriend, Joe, you should be use to this.

S: Yea don't you and Taylor…

[N is next to S shaking his head trying to get to her stop talking]

S:…do any of this lovey duvey stuff?

[N slaps his head]

N: No we never did.

S: DID?  
J: You didn't tell her?

N: I thought she knew. Maybe saw it all over the news.

S: What?

J: I broke up with Taylor 4 months ago, Steph.

S: No way. Why didn't I know about this?

[S glares N][N shrugs and makes a sorry face]

N: I thought you saw it on the news or online. It was everywhere for a couple weeks.

S: No! I was too busy with tennis, musical, you and school. I don't have time looking into celebrity gossip. I thought that what my celebrity boyfriend was for. Plus if I didn't ask you about it. Don't you think you should've mentioned something?

J: She has a point Nick.

N: I'm sorry., I wasn't thinking.

S: Yea you weren't. So… anyways Joe who is your girlfriend?

N: Cam…

S: No, I'm not talking to you right now. So Joe?

J: Camilla Belle.

S: OMG! She is a good actress.

J: Yea she is. Which reminds me that I have to call her after the concert.

N: Oh Shoot! How much time do we have till the concert?

Z: 30 minutes till Showtime.

J: You ready Nick?

N: This is what I have been practicing for. I'm sorry Steph. We'll get everything worked out after the concert. Kay

S: Kay. Love ya.

[S kisses N]

S: Good luck.

N: Thanks! Love ya too!

J: Come on you have to do the cheer before the concert also. Anyways your almost family.

N: No Joe…she is family.

J: Sorry my mistake.

[S, N j laugh then walk towards the stage. The Jonas family, crew, and band get in a circle. P says a prayer then they do a cheer. K looks a lot happier. S is a little puzzled why][The concert begins and ends. S, D, P, F watches from backstage. Everyone comes off stage and heads for the buses]

5:00 pm Tour Bus on way to Georgia

P: Boys that was a great concert.

K: Thanks Dad!

J: I hope we have other good ones like that!

N: Me Too!

D: Dinner is served.

J: Yum! I'm Starved!

K: You always are hungry Joe

J: DUH! I'm a growing boy!

[Everyone laughs. They grab their food off the counter then sit in their chairs to eat. S sits in a chair and N sits at her feet between her legs. N and S start whispering to each other]

S: Hey Nick something is up with Kevin.

N: Duh! He just broke up with his girlfriend.

S: No he's not sad. He's all happy.

N: How can you tell?  
S: Look at him! He is all bubbly.

N: Wow your right. I wonder what has brought this new mood on. S: I have no idea. But you need to find out. N: okay.

[N texts j]

N: (text) _Something is up with Kevin. _

J: (text) _Why do you say that?_

N: (text) _He is way 2 happy right now to have just broken up with his gf._

J: (text) _OMG! Ur right!_

N: (text) _You need to find out whats up._

J: (text) _why won't u?_

N: (text) _Cuz ur closer to him._

J: (text) _thnks_

N: (text) _no prob. Lol_

[J moves closer to K]

J: Whats up Kev?

K: The Ceiling!

J: Jerk.

K: Bitch.

[K and J laugh]

J: So one question.

K: What would that be?

J: Who is she?

K: What are you talking about?

J: Your way too happy for a guy who just got dumped by his girlfriend. So either you and Allison are back together, which I doubt. Or you met a girl.

K: Wow your good.

J: Thanks. So who is she?

K: Danielle Deleasa.

J: No way!

K: Yea thanks to you, Nick and Steph.

J: How did we help?

K: I overheard you guys talking. And I thought you guys were right about Danielle so I decided to call her.

J: Wow Nick was right.

N: Told ya so.

K: Hey no eavesdropping.

N: Your three feet away and not being to quiet about it.

K: Oh ok.

S: You may continue now.

K: So I called Danielle and we decided to get together tomorrow.

J: How? She lives in New Jersey.

K: She is visiting family in Atlanta. Just where we happen to be going.

N: How convenient.

D: I'm so happy for you Kevin.

K: Thanks mom.

SL SO what are we gonna do rest of the night?

F: MOVIE!

D: Okay Frankie. You get to pick the movie!

F: Twilight?

J: My favorite.

[Everyone sits and watches the movie. S falls asleep on N's shoulder and N falls asleep on top of S's head. D wakes N up. N carries S to her bunk. Everyone goes to sleep in their bunks.

June 14, 2009

9:00 am Atlanta, Georgia Philips Arena

[The bus arrives at the Arena. D and P wake up and do their normal get up. D wakes up K]

D: Kevin wake up.

K: No thank you.  
D: You get to see Danielle today.

K: I'm up.

[K jumps up and hits his head on the bunk above him waking up Joe]

K: OW!

J: KEVIN!

K; Yes?

J: Thanks for waking me up.

K: Your welcome

D: Yes thank you Kevin. I needed you to wake up everyone anyway.

K: Whatever.

D: Joseph get ready!

J: Five more minutes.

D: Now or no seeing Camilla today!

J: I'm up!

[J gets read. K wakes up F, S, N. Everyone gets ready. They all meet out in the front of the bus for breakfast][J, K, N whisper back and forth to each other]

N: So are we gonna tell them?

J: That we bought a house?

N: Yea?

K: They'll think we are nuts.

J: But it is a beautiful big house.

N: And its nearby to pa and ma.

J: I say we do it.

K: I hope we don't get in trouble.

N: Me either.

J: Lets do it!

[N, J, K start talking in normal voices]

K: We have a announcement.

P: What would that be?

D: Wait don't tell me you bought something?

J: How did ya guess mom?

D: Seriously? Great…

P: Whats it gonna cast me now?

N: The house won't cost you a dime dad. We bought with our money.

D: YOU BOUGHT A HOUSE!

K: Surprise.

P: What were you boys thinking?

J: We were thinking it's a beautiful big house in Dallas that would fit all of us and its close to Ma and P a so we can visit them more often.

S: I think it's a splendid idea.

P: Did you have something to do with this, Stephanie?

S: I had no idea. Seriously!

N: She didn't Dad. And thanks on your opinion, Steph.

D: When do we have to move in by?

K: There is no date set. Whenever is fine.

P: How about after tour?

D: Good idea.

R: Awesome! We are moving!

D: DO you have a picture of this house?

N: Yea I do. Just a second.

[N rummages through one of his bags and pulls out a couple of pieces of paper]

N: Here is its. All the info about the house. And some pictures.

[D, P, S, F looks at everything in awe]

S: This is not a house. It's a mansion!

D: Its beautiful, boys.

J: Oh by the way Happy Anniversary!

P: Oh thank you Joe!

K: Guess what?

D: What? More surprises?

N: This is your anniversary gift from us.

D: Oh what am I gonna do with you three?

J: Love us to death?

D: I already do.

[Everyone laughs. They finish breakfast. K and J get ready for their dates with DD and CB]

N: So are you guys double dating?

J: Yea. Kevin was too scared to go alone.

S: Aww…isn't that cute.

K: Why Nick? Do ya wanna come along?

N: Nah. Steph and I have other plans.

S: We do?

N: Yes we do.

J: Oh ok. See ya later.

N: Knock them dead. But be home by three.

J, K: Yes mom we will.

[They laugh. J and K leave]

S: So what plans do we have?

N: You'll see.

S: Nick?

[N walks outside. S sees N's mustang]

S: If its something fancy I'm not dress right at all.

N: You'll be fine in anything.

S: If you say so.

[S and N get in the mustang. N blindfolds S]

S: Whats this for?

N: It's a surprise. Shhh….

[N drives to the secret place]

12:00 pm A park Atlanta, Georgia

[N guides S out to the spot in the park. N takes the blindfold off S. S sees a picnic basket, candles, a lake, tons of food, a wooden swing and weeping willows everywhere]

S: Nick? Oh My gosh. This is beautiful. Did you do this all yourself?

N: Not exactly. I planned it and Big Rob set it up. He did a pretty good job.

S: Nick you outdid yourself.

N: I know don't I always?

S: Yea….

N: Lets eat. I got all your favorites including chocolate covered strawberries, chicken, macaroni salad and more.

S: Your so romantic. I love you.

[N kisses S. They eat lunch. The entire time S keeps on looking at the wooden swing]

S: This is so peaceful and perfect.

N: You wanna swing don't ya?

[S nods her head yes]

N: Come on then.

[N helps S get up. S sits on the swing. N pushes S on the swing. They spend a little more time at the park. Then they leave to go back to the arena]

3:00 pm Philips Arena Atlanta, Georgia

[J and K arrive back from their date]


End file.
